The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 03
Welcome ladies and gents to the next issue of the one and only Rrrather Rrreport. We apologize for the somewhat later than usual submission. Our entire staff was actually busy most of the day with other events. Nevertheless, we have more news and it's as fresh and sensational as ever. Read all about it just below Unoriginal Questions Currently Under Fire As Deletion Rate Reaches All-Time High As many of you may already be aware of, questions have been deleted lately at an alarmingly noticeable rate. We mentioned in a previous article that a user tournament was briefly deleted from the site supposedly by alexw himself. Just shortly after making said article, we were sent more information on another separate account of question deletion. What ties these two events together even more is that they were both user tournaments. The one just recently deleted was by long time veteran, American_Jedi. The user has a long history of frequently posting these types of questions. In search of an answer, we reached out to the site owner himself and this is what he has to say. In other words, alexw is intentionally banning unoriginal content from the site. User tournaments in specific seem to fall under this category, therefore we may be seeing a decline in these types of series within the near future. Whether you view this as a good thing or a bad thing is fully up to your own discretion. Wiki Vandalization On The Rise As New Administration Takes Over The Rrrather Wikia has been steadily growing ever since its creation just few years ago. With its articles being updated, edited and created on an irregular basis while still receiving little to no recognition from Rrrathers actual administration. Unlike the website it's based off of, the Rrrather Wikia generates barely any drama or conflict itself with the exception a few rare examples. However, the wikia has recently come under attack by anonymous users as specific articles have been vandalized and nearly deleted. Many of these recent edits have been pinpointed to a specific user by the name of Gary2198. He has been accused of deleting pages belonging to regulars Joey12 and Ekzymore. The content of their pages were deleted for a short time before someone had to lock the page. After this was done, several fake spam entries were added to the wiki which contained no real content rather than just one word titles. It's worth noting that Joey himself is a constant contributor to the wiki and helps run it along with MindlessPie and DarkSith. While the wiki appears to be under control at the moment, it's unknown if similar situations will occur in the future and as to how well the moderators will be able to handle it. User Chatroom In Desperate Need Of Maintenance The rrrather chatroom has always been suffering from issues, with small patches appearing here and there to fix them. During the early years of the site, these problems were very evident and often dissuaded multiple users from going. Eventually, Alexw added a new chatroom which fixed the majority of the problems that were once there. Despite this, the chat still suffers from a few noticeable issues. The biggest problem with the chat at the moment involves a glitch where the profile names of certain users would stay stuck in the chat even after they leave. The exact cause of this glitch is unknown. While Alex often removes these names from the chat after a while, this is only a short term solution to the real problem at hand. This was most evident this week as a total of four to five users were reported as being stuck in the chatroom at one time. While the number of users normally stuck in chat are generally lower, this problem may only escalate the longer it goes without fixing or looking into. This Week In Questions A few series have just begun this week by a multitude of users.All pretty stupid but lets talk about it. A tournament for finding the best movie was started by DoIEvenLiftBruh. The tournament seems to take a major focus on animated films, so check it out if you're interested in the kind of thing. Another tournament was started by kaphokis. This tournament focuses on boring states, with the state that is considered the worst being the winner. A few non tournament related series are currently being made as well. Two in particular were made by user SonyGirl. One series puts two fictional characters against each other and asks the question of who would win if they were in a fight. Another potential series she was doing involved asking which user the rrrather community thought was more annoying. This type of question generates about as much drama and salt as you would come to expect. Boo-Rad has just begun a newer series as well asking which mask people prefer. The masks used stem from various forms of media including films, artist and more. Multiple questions were made by testicles asking what users would rather be a pro at. Another one made by user solitaire puts two characters from separate times and ask which one is better in a then vs. now kind of setting. And last but not least comes from Viktor6665. On his profile you can find several questions asking which of many bizarre facts you find more interesting. Category:The Rrrather Rrreport